


Tempting Fate

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [44]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Napoleon held his glass aloft.

"Here's to another month!"

Illya echoed the toast and swallowed his vodka. The two agents were celebrating making it through a whole month without a single injury to either of them. Picking up the bottle for a refill, Napoleon was disappointed to find it empty. They'd done a lot of toasting, it seemed.

"I'll get another," he slurred, as he unsteadily stood up.

As he began his journey to the kitchen, he misjudged the position of the coffee table, and tumbled over it. He landed heavily on Illya, cracking one of the Russian's ribs.

"Oops,"


End file.
